About those issues you have with me
by Moltie
Summary: Because Nico is pissed and Percy doesn't know why and they just need to solve it. (slash and smut and all those lovely things)


"You're an idiot." Nico says and Percy feels like it's so unfair because he has no idea why Nico is all alone up in his room and why he doesn't want to speak to anyone, he has no idea why Nico is crying, obviously crying and trying to hide it from him. He has no idea why Nico is being so impossible.

"No, you're an idiot." Percy says, shutting the door with a loud bang, enough to make the glass of the window tremble, and Percy is trembling too, with pure anger. Nico gets up from the bed where he has been cooped up.

"You're the idiot Percy. Leave me alone and get the fuck out of my room."

Percy shakes his head.

"No. No. I'm not going to do that. No."

Nico moves forward quickly, lunging at Percy suddenly and pushing him up against the door.

"Why? Why won't you just leave?"

"Because you're being unreasonable." Percy shouts and he wants to slap Nico, slap some sense into him but he doesn't do that. Instead he pushes him against the opposite wall of the room, his body slamming into the wall as it makes the walls and furniture shakes.

Nico's eyes are black when he looks up at Percy again.

"Get the hell out of my room, Percy."

"No." Percy says again, moving up against Nico, and now panting with anger as he tries to get Nico to stop trying to get away from him. "No, I want to find out what the fuck is wrong with you."

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Nico laughs suddenly and then Percy finds himself slammed up against the wall again. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Percy?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Percy shouts and he doesn't like the way Nico just laughs. He pushes Nico again, this time they trip over the bed and falls to the floor, Nico slamming down on the floor with Percy on top of him.

"No?" Nico says, hands grabbing Percy's shoulders as he makes himself ready to push him off. "Then why… won't you fucking… leave!"

With the last word they are rolling over and Nico is on top now, straddling Percy as he looks down on him and Percy can't breathe, he doesn't know what to do.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"No I won't."

"Tell me what's wrong or I swear to the gods I will…"

Percy is suddenly silenced by lips meeting his, the cold lips of Nico pressing against his own as Percy feels like his heart stops.

As quickly as he kissed him, as quickly Nico retreats, jumping up from the floor and standing up, looking lost and hurt.

"That's what's wrong, okay? He says and Percy tries to get up but his legs feel weak. "That's what's fucking wrong with me, okay? That I want you."

Percy gets to his feet, still feeling Nico's lips on his own. His breath hitches, and he lunges forward, pressing Nico up against the wall again. Nico gasps and Percy doesn't know why he's doing this.

"You want me?" He murmurs, not knowing why his voice is like this. Nico closes his eyes, like it pains him to say it.

"I've always, always wanted you Percy Jackson. Only you are too stupid to see it."

Percy kisses him. He doesn't know why, but fire burns in his body and he needs to, needs this. Nico gasps out in shock as their lips meet and it turns into a moan and Percy feels a jolt going straight through his body by the sound of that, making parts of him crazy with need.

"Fuck." He gasps after Nico has managed to kiss him breathless, using his tongue in ways Percy didn't even know was possible.

"Fuck." Nico agrees and Percy suddenly realizes what he wants and what Nico wants isn't anything different. He grabs Nico again, pushing him up against the other wall as he kisses him again with all the power his body can muster and Nico whimpers in his arms, his fingers moving up to tangle in Percy's hair and Percy is on fire.

He presses his crotch against Nico's, desperate for attention because he can feel himself hardening and he wants to cry out of joy when he feels a hardness meeting his own.

"I need…" He mumbles and Nico grabs him now and Percy finds himself pushed down on to the bed, Nico straddling him again as he continues to kiss him as his fingers wander up Percy's shirt.

"Nico." Percy gasps as Nico's fingers finds his nipples. "Nico! The others… they will hear us."

"Don't care." Nico mumbles, kissing Percy's neck now, nibbling his earlobe, hand moving down to Percy's stomach. "Let the world hear that I'm gonna get Percy Jackson to beg for me to fuck him."

Percy wished he could say that he didn't cry out when he heard that. It would be a lie. He moaned loudly and felt his dick get harder and harder until it was a pain in his jeans.

"Naked now." He mumbles into Nico's ear and Nico grins, taking his own shirt off in one, smooth move.

Percy pauses in his kisses and need to touch Nico everywhere just to give himself a moment to look at him because oh the gods, had he ever looked at him like this before. He was beautiful, amazing and Percy felt himself wanting a piece of everything about him, NicoNico_Nico_ and he didn't know how this happened but he had to have it. Now.

He rises up from the bed to let Nico help him get rid of his shirt and then Nico spends a good amount of time just kissing every bit of exposed skin, spending lots of time on Percy's hard nipples and Percy just doesn't understand how he knows everything he wants.

"Want me to blow you?" Nico murmurs into his skin and Percy feels like he will die.

"God, Nico, yes." He gasps and Nico grins, moving to unbutton Percy's jeans and pull them down.

Percy feels his cock loving the free space and even more to when Nico uses his mouth to pull down his boxers. Percy gasps, looking down and Nico is staring at his hard, hot shaft, leaking with pre-come as he licks his lips.

"This is mine." He whispers and Percy can't do anything but nod.

"Yours."

"I will get it." Nico says and then, without even giving Percy some kind of warning, which Percy would thought would have been fairer, he swallows him down completely.

Percy could have been prepared for many things but this, this he wasn't prepared for. He wasn't prepared for the way Nico's lips feels around his shaft, the way his tongue licks the head and the way he hits the back of Nico's throat as he thrusts into Nico's mouth or the sounds, those obscene sounds that Nico makes.

"Fuck." He gasps, louder than before and Nico looks up for a second, letting go of him.

"Oh don't worry, I will get to that."

Percy groans as Nico bobs his head down again and takes him again, Percy has to bite his bottom lip until he tastes blood to avoid screaming. It feels too good. Like it was meant to be like this, always.

"Nico. Nico." He murmurs as he feels his orgasm getting close. "Stop, I'm gonna…"

"Oh." Nico says, and Percy feels his mouth disappearing from him. "That close already?"

Percy wants to tell him to fuck off but he doesn't, he just glares at him as Nico laughs.

"Want me to fuck you, Jackson?"

"Yes!" Percy shouts out because there is no time for thinking, no time for questions, no time for thinking that maybe he is nervous. He just wants it.

Nico moves up to his face and kisses him again, kissing him breathless, not leaving his lips and Percy feels him slicking up his fingers with something and how Nico's finger then moves around his entrance, Nico pressing one finger inside of him.

The stretch burns and Percy can feel tears in his eyes but the pain is also good, leaving him with wanting more, with burning need as he whispers to Nico to continue and Nico kisses him again and again as he gets two fingers inside of him, then three. Scissoring, stretching him and Percy feels himself fucking down on Nico's fingers desperate for more, desperate to get everything of him.

Nico wriggles out of his jeans in some magic way that Percy doesn't even know and then he can feel Nico's hard cock against his leg and he swallows nervously because he feels huge, really huge and that is going to hurt as he puts it inside of him.

"Ready?" Nico whispers and Percy nods, thinking that it is what he wants. He watches Nico reaching for a condom, pulling it over his throbbing member which he slicks up with more lube, before he positions himself before Percy's entrance. Percy nods and then Nico kisses him, wrapping his arms around him as Percy snakes his arms around Nico's neck and then finally, finally he feels Nico pushing inside him.

It hurts. It really hurts at first but almost right away, Percy feels himself relaxing. He takes a couple of deep breaths and Nico stays, waiting for him to adjust.

"Is this okay?" Nico whispers into his ear and Percy nods, nods again and then Nico pushes in a bit deeper, waiting for him to adjust to that and then he goes all the way in.

It's a feeling he can't describe, being completely filled and Percy is in bliss as Nico starts moving, slowly thrusting into him again and again.

They move together, finding their rhythm and Nico kisses down Percy's neck, whispering dirty words and lovely messages as Percy gasps, clenching around him.

"Harder."

And Nico complies, pushing inside him harder, faster and it's by that he hits all Percy's sensitive spots, enough to make him go mad.

"Oh fuck, just like that. Fuck, Nico."

"Mhm, I love to hear you get this dirty." Nico murmurs and Percy doesn't even care, he just wants it more. Wants it forever. Wants it always.

It takes him surprisingly long considering how close he already was but his orgasm takes him by surprise, he comes between their bodies, hot, white come covering both his own and Nico's stomachs.

He clenches around Nico and Nico groans into his neck, before he comes too, not really used to the tight heat of Percy, not really used to any of this.

As he comes Percy feels himself fulfilled in a way he has never felt before and he feels stupid, stupid for not knowing about this earlier, stupid for not trying.

When Nico slides out of him Percy feels empty in more ways than one. He is so sensitive and it kind of hurts but he wants him there.

"I…" Nico whispers, looking nervous all of a sudden, the firm and dominant lover already gone. "I didn't…"

Percy hushes him.

"Let's not talk. Not now."

Nico looks unsure, but he nods.

"Okay."

Percy takes a deep breath.

"Okay."

They can talk later. They have time.


End file.
